Lead Me Straight
by just drifting
Summary: When all you’ve ever known is hatred and monstrosity, what do you do? When, somewhere in all of this, good and evil get mixed up, what do you do? And when someone comes along, takes you hand and shows you the right path, do you take it? Eden/Mohinder. AU.


When all you've ever known is hatred and monstrosity, what do you do?

When you've been taking and taking for so many years and finally you're asked to give back, what do you do?

When, somewhere in all of this, good and evil get mixed up, what do you do?

When you're stuck in a rut, what do you do?

When everything now is just one big lie after the other, what do you?

And when someone comes along, takes you hand and shows you the right path, do you take it?

…

The phone rings out a couple of times and she has to lock her arm to her ear to keep from hanging up. She knows she has to do this, but still it's hard. She doesn't want to see or even hear the amount of disappointment and hurt he will feel when she finally admits her wrongs to him. But it's something she has to do, because she doesn't want to give up on him. The Suresh's – both of them – finally feel like some kind of family and as much as she shouldn't, she doesn't want to live without it.

The ringing stops abruptly as he picks up the phone on the other end. "Mohinder," she says quickly, "It's me." She doesn't even consider that he might not know who 'me' is, but he does, and for that she's glad. Before she can stop herself, she says the words that she's been planning out in her mind since they first found Syler. "Look, I'm not who you think I am. I lied to you and I'm really sorry and I'm going to explain it all to you soon—"

He cuts her off with his frantic questions. "Where are you? What's going on?" She wants to answer him, to reassure him and make everything right straight away, but she knows she can't. Her other hand reaches up and starts unlocking the door with the murderer behind it.

"First I need to make things right. Starting with killing the man who murdered your father." The beeping of the buttons to his cell sound out loud and clear. They ring with finality.

"Eden, wait," he calls as she begins to hang up. And because it's him, she does.

"What?" she sighs, her hand pausing over the keys, even though she already knows _what_.

"Don't do this, Eden." His words make her stop.

"What?" Her voice is high-pitched, surprised. She'd thought, she'd _counted _on, him supporting her. Sylar had _killed _his father, he should want him dead!

"This isn't who you are," he says forcefully. Who she is? Who she is?! How the fuck does he know _who she is_?!

"You don't know me," she growls, low and dangerous, into the phone. She hears him falter on the other end and a feeling of grim satisfaction wash over her. She knows she's got him. He doesn't know her.

"No, I guess I don't," he sighs and she's glad he's giving up with less of a fight. Bennett and the Haitian will be getting back soon and she needs to act quickly. But he's not done, not even slightly. "Still, don't do this," he says. "Come _home_."

Home. It sounds nice rolling off his tongue in his rich, sensuous voice. And what's more, it sounds right.

Suddenly, it's like he is the one with the power of persuasion rather than her. She feels herself straining to go to him. To leave Sylar and the Company and just be _happy_ – an emotion not felt in a long time.

"Okay."

And that's it. Summed up in a simple word. It's the end of all this…crap. All the pretending and lying. She's coming home to him and she's coming clean. And then, if after all that, he still wants her then she'll stay and be whatever he wants her to and be happy. Simple.

She pushes off the wall, pressing the lock button on the panel outside Sylar's cell as she heads for the door. Sylar isn't dead but something new is alive. This is what she wants, this is what he wants, this is what _they _need. She slams the door shut on her way out in a way of goodbye and good riddance. She'll call Bennett later, when she knows what's happening, but right now she's going _home_.

…

She knocks on the door, even though she can feel the weight of his apartment key in her back pocket. She's giving him the option to ignore her and refuse to let her in, even though she hopes desperately he won't. She doesn't have to wait for long. The door swings slowly open as if in slow motion and there he is.

His shirt is crinkled and worn, his hair in a messy disarray which looks as if he'd been running his fingers through it continuously since she called. His eyes are frantic and worried and she knows he's been thinking everything over way too much in the past hour. But still he's beautiful. His eyes find hers and instantly everything's okay. They still, losing the nervous edge to them almost instantly. Without thinking, she throws her arms around him, so happy just to be _home _again. He freezes and doesn't return her embrace. Instantly, she realizes what she's done and jumps off him. How could she?! She had just admitted that she had been lying to him and she _hugs him_!

She feels her face starts to color as he stares at her in shock. She shuffles her feat nervously, not meeting his eyes. Quickly, as if he doesn't even think about it, he leans forward and kisses her forehead. When he pulls back, he doesn't smile, just gestures to the sofa, keeping the stoic expression on his face. She follows him slowly and sits on the opposite side to him, as far away as possible. She pulls her knees up to her chest, hugging them to her and he mimics her. Then it's silent and the awkwardness engulfs her. What to say?

"So…" she ventures hesitantly, uncomfortable by the silence. She didn't like silence, she likes noise, it reminds her that she isn't alone, even if she is. He stares at her evenly, waiting for her to continue and she can tell that he does.

When she doesn't continue, he does. "You were lying to me." It isn't a question, more a statement, but still she answers.

"Yes."

"_About what?"_ His calm exterior shatters and his question comes out in a broken whisper. Immediately, she crawls the distance between them until her face hovers above his knees.

"Not everything," she whispers fiercely. "Not my feelings…not _you_, never you."

He nods curly and she can tell by the change in demeanor that he's back to emotionless Mohinder. She sighs and shuffles back to her side of the sofa. "Why'd you do it?" he asks.

_Ok, you can do this_, she steels herself, _you promised you would come clean and that's what you're going to do. He will only hate you more if you don't. You can do it. _

"I work for an organization called the Company. We find people with…special abilities and…fix them, I guess, make sure that they know what is happening to them and that they're not dangerous to anyone else."

"Why me, then? I don't have a special ability," he interrupts.

"Your research. Or, your fathers' research that you're continuing."

"What?"

She sighs. "Your father compiled a list, with a formula to find more. That's valuable to us. I was planted here to get that list and get someone's name off it."

She watches as his face contorts as he's presented with the grim reality of how he'd been set up. She hates that she's causing him so much pain but there's nothing she can do. She's not going to sugar-coat it so that he isn't as upset, he deserves it all.

"And did you get it?" he asks harshly, making her flinch, even though she knows she deserves it.

"I got Claire Bennett's name off the list and that's all." He grimaces, and she guesses he's finally realized what a horrible person she is. Feeling the basic human need to defend herself, she continues. "But, Mohinder, I was just trying to help. Mr. Bennett helped me when I most needed it and I agreed to return the favor. He was just trying to protect his daughter, that's all. She's on that list, and if the Company find it and see her name, they'll put her on the table and cut her up!"

"You just said they helped people!" he counted, calling her up on her lie.

"They do…sometimes. A lot of the time, they take the special people and test them to see the limits of their powers, or just keep them locked up so they're not dangerous." He stares open mouthed at her, aghast. "I'm not one of them, Mohinder! The only reason I've stayed with them as long as I have is because I've got nowhere else to go and I'm scared that if I desert them, they'll put _me _on that operation table. It's cowardly and selfish but now I'm risking it all…for you. Can you not see that?"

A little bit of compassion shines in his eyes but he's trying so hard to keep stoic and unemotional, detached. He nods softly and for now, it's enough.

"What about my father? Did you ever actually _know _him or was that just another lie?" His accusatory tone cuts deep but she tries not to let it bother her. She keeps telling herself that she deserves it and it works.

"Of course I knew him! I mean, Mr. Bennett helped me through and I will be forever grateful to him for it but your dad was like the father I'd never had. He was the one that really helped me, I mean—" She knows she's rambling but she can't help it. "Look, all you need to know is that I loved him – love him still. I never wanted anything bad to happen to him, I didn't think anything would!" She glares as angry tears gather in the corners of her eyes and swiped them away angrily.

He nods and stays silent for a moment, and she feels anger that he's not comforting her even when he knows she's upset. "Is there anything else you'd like to tell me?" he asks, keeping the detached tone of voice and she feels like screaming. Would it hurt to show a little emotion?!

She hesitates for a moment before just blurting it out. "I have an ability." He stares at her in shock before snapping his jaw closed and making his face hard once more.

"Your name's not on the list."

She looks away, not able to meet his eyes. "Try Sarah Ellis." Her voice is small and she feels that this is the last straw.

"Sarah Ellis?" His Indian accent is more prominent as he's taken by surprise. "You lied about that _as well_?" She shivers at the accusation in his tone, but says nothing on it, although she can't help but feel slightly hurt; that he thinks she would lie to him about something so insignificant as a name, but she knows her hurt is unjust. He has every right to not trust her.

"No, I didn't." Her voice is strong and she feels her chin lifting ever so slightly. "I gave up that name when I gave up the life that went along with it. I just never…officially changed it." She pleads with him to understand with her eyes, willing him to believe her and accept it. He nods, meeting her eyes briefly before looking away again.

"Alright," he agrees. "What's your ability then?"

"The power of persuasion."

"Persuasion?" She nods, wondering when this is all going to get too much for him and he'll tell her to leave and never return. It can't be much longer. "How does it work?" But he seems genuinely interested now, leaning forward even, and she wonders if maybe, just maybe, it won't happen again.

She shrugs. "I just tell someone to do something and they do it." He nods distractedly, thinking.

"Can I see it?"

"What?" Her head snaps up, confused and shocked.

"Can you show me? Your power?" he asks slowly, wondering how she could have misheard.

She looks aghast, shaking her head even before he's got the entire question out. "No. No, no, no, no, no. Just…no." Her head moves back and forth fiercely, panic starting to creep through her. He stares at her as if she's gone mad.

"Why not?"

"I hate using it. Taking people's will away and making them do what I want…it's sick…" Her head is still shaking and she feels as if she's going to start crying any minute, again. He lets out a humorless laugh but says nothing. She feels the tears building up and tries to look away so he can't see them. _She's stronger that this! Why is she _crying_?!_

"What's wrong? What is it?" he asks, of course noticing. He moves closer until she can _feel _his body heat on top of hers. She shakes her head, refusing to meet his eyes and bites her lip. Not getting an answer from her, he tries a different tactic.

"Eden, what happened to you? Why are you… What did Mr. Bennett help you through?" His words are sincere and she can tell he's genuinely worried about her so she sighs and allows herself to be wrapped into the comfort of his arms.

"I… This power, Mohinder, it's not good. It's evil." She stares up at him, but he doesn't understand. "I learnt that the hard way, twice.

"My mother died when I was little and my father ran out about ten years later, leaving me in the care of my step-mom. She was…horrible. One day we were having a fight, and I yelled at her that I wished she'd just die…and she did. Her heart stopped and she fell to the floor. I killed her, Mohinder.

"She'd dropped her cigarette and the house burnt down around me. I found some driver and ordered them to take me east. I spent years leeching off of people, taking from them and never returning. Then Mr. Bennett found me and he make me a better person. A good person." She sighs and rests her head against his chest.

"Eden, he made you a spy… How does that constitute being a good person?"

She laughs quietly. "I'm here aren't I?" And that's all the explanation she needs to give, because really, he understands. His arms come up and wrap around his small form, pulling her closer into him. She sees this as an invitation and burrows her head further into his chest, breathing in his scent.

They sit in silence for awhile. She feels perfectly content, except for one thing that's nagging at the back of her mind but she ignores it, because she doesn't suppose it'll ever go away. She doesn't understand what all this means, but she's okay with it.

"I forgive you," he says suddenly. She pulls back quickly, staring up at him as if she doesn't understand.

"What?"

"I forgive you. For everything you did. I just hope we can put it all behind us, okay?" She nods, dumbfounded by his easy and seamless forgiveness. And just like that, the nagging in the back of her mind disappears and it's all good once again.

He grins down at her, then pulls back slightly. "Try something on me," he says excitedly, fascinated to try out a new power. "I give you my full consent to do what you want with my free will." He grins cheekily and waits for her to speak.

"Kiss me?" But she recoils just before saying the words – unsure if they are appropriate – and they come out as more of a question, weak and hesitant, rather than powerful and strong like she needs them to be to work.

He grins again and leans down towards her. "You don't need to use your gift to get me to do that." His lips close the tiny space to meet hers. She sighs, letting her eyes fall closed and content wash over her. Their lips move in perfect rhythm and it's just how it's meant to be, just like the first time their lips touched except only better, because this time there's complete honesty of both sides.

They break apart and she settles back into him, loving the feeling of his skin against her. "We'll make this work. One way or another, this will work," he whispers in her ear, kissing the lobe softly.

She lets a small smile fall over her face, looking out onto the apartment she had come to think of as home. She lets the happiness and satisfaction that she's never felt before wash over and encompass her and falls asleep to the end of another day, another part in her life that's now over and behind her, comfortable in his loving arms and the new path her life will take with the dawning of a new day.

**~x.X.o.X.x~**

**Well that failed. I don't know why I'm even bothering to post it. I've been working on this for…God knows how long. Months. But it died, awhile ago. I'm just trying to re-ignite it. Anyway, that being said, I do like certain parts of it. I just think it's too rushed and the writing isn't all that good either but meh, it's done now. **

**That being said, I would appreciate some constructive criticism. In all my 40+ stories, I don't really think I've gotten it. Not once. So, let's try. No sugar coating, k? Hard, honest truth, even if it does make me feel bad. I'm a masochist like that.**

**Thanks for reading,  
~Drift. **


End file.
